


The End of Time - Tensimm One Shot

by YourObedientPhantom



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dom!master, M/M, Oral, Teasing, bottom!Master, sub!Doctor, top!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourObedientPhantom/pseuds/YourObedientPhantom
Summary: Takes places in between part one and two of the end of time. The Master has the Doctor all to himself.





	The End of Time - Tensimm One Shot

The last thing the Doctor could remember before blacking out was everyone changing into the “master race.” The original Master was winning. The Doctor remembered his laughter echoing and he remembered one of the other Masters grabbing him and inserting a needle into his neck. Then everything was black. When he woke up, the Doctor couldn’t see anything. It was so dark. He gasped and began panting through his nose, as his mouth was covered by some kind of restraint.

“Oh, look! He’s finally awake,” said the voice of the Master. The Doctor whimpered slightly, terrified. He was totally clueless as to where he was or what was happening.

The Doctor could hear multiple Masters giggling and snickering at him. He started to become aware of his surroundings. He was blindfolded for a start. And he could feel a draft over his body, as if he were naked. He tried to shift, but he confirmed to himself that there were no clothes on his body. This knowledge only made him more horrified of what they could have done to him while he was knocked out.

Suddenly everything became bright as the Master whipped off the blindfold. The Doctor blinked a few times, adjusting to the brightness. He couldn’t move anything, even his head. He stared at the Master, aware of the several others surrounding him.

“Did you have a nice nap?” the Master asked, grinning down at him.

The Doctor could only stare.

“Don’t worry, Doctor, I haven’t done anything yo you,” the Master sighed. “Yet.” He grinned. Then he looked to the three others in the room and told them to leave. They did so, but laughing while they did, knowing what was in store for their precious Doctor.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was totally clueless. The Master began to pace around the Doctor, grinning as he admired his pale, slim body. He was a beautiful man. Finally the Master took off the restraint around the Doctor’s mouth. But before the Doctor could say a single word, the Master kissed him hungrily, even biting his lip. It took everything the Doctor had to not kiss him back. The Master knew how affection-deprived the Doctor was, especially with him. He knew it meant something to the Doctor, but it meant nothing to himself. It was just to mess with the Doctor.

“Lucky you,” the Master said quietly.

“What do you want from me?” the Doctor asked with fear in his voice.

The Master stroked the Doctor’s hair, not saying a word. He had only a wicked grin on his face. He was driving the Doctor just about as mad as he was.

“I just want to play,” the Master purred. “I’m deprived. I am so hungry.”

The Doctor swallowed nervously. There was no use in calling for help.

“Tell me how long it’s been.”

“How long it’s been?”

The Master rolled his eyes. “How long has it been since you’ve had any pleasure? Any excitement?”

The Doctor said nothing.

“Have you been cheating on me, Doctor?” the Master asked with fake surprise and a little gasp. “That’s not very nice.”

“Don’t.”

“What?” the Master asked, snapping back into his normal mad self. “You can’t be bothered with anything, can you? I’ve already won, Doctor! You’re mine to use as I please.”

The Doctor shut his eyes tightly, gripping the armrests of the chair. “Please, don’t.”

“Say my name,” the Master said forcefully yet gently.

The Doctor stared at him with a hint of disgust in his eyes. “Master.”

The Master grinned at the sound of the Doctor’s shaky voice speaking his name. His eyes rolled back slightly. “Oh, you know I love it when you call me by my name.”

“Stop.”

The Master pouted. “Why? Can’t you see how much I want you?”

The Doctor could see the Master’s arm moving slightly back and forth, though he couldn’t look down. He assumed he was touching himself and grunted with disgust.

“By god, I want you. I don’t care if you want it or not.” The Master took off his shirt and hoodie, tossing them aside. He climbed into the Doctor’s lap and kissed him deeply, messily. The Doctor tried so hard to make the Master know he didn’t want him. He kept his mouth closed. That is until he felt the Master’s hand reach down to stroke him. He gasped and let the Master in. That’s when everything began to plummet downhill. The Doctor’s strength failed and he kissed him back. He hated himself for it, but in all honesty… he sort of enjoyed it. Once the Master knew he had the Doctor under his control, he began to tease him a little more.

He held the Doctor’s cock in his hand and pressed his thumb against the cluster of nerves under the head. The Doctor moaned softly. The Master grinned at the noise and covered the Doctor’s mouth with the restraint, to which the Doctor replied with a whimper. He was so terrified. The Master put his lips against the Doctor’s neck and licked him so gently. The Doctor breathed heavily through his nose, scared out of his mind. The Master could sense how tense he was and began sucking on the Doctor’s neck. Then after the Doctor began to relax just slightly, the Master sunk his teeth into his neck. The Doctor gave a muffled scream while the Master chuckled against his neck.

Next, the Master climbed off the Doctor’s lap and grinned at the mark he made on his neck. Then he smirked and looked the Doctor in the eye. By now the Doctor was incredibly hard, and he needed relief quickly. The Master sank down out of the Doctor’s view, making him even more nervous. The Doctor suddenly felt the Master’s warm, slimy mouth on his cock. His moans were muffled, but still audible. The Master’s mouth was actually quite nice at first. His tongue teased him and rolled around his head. The pressure from the Master sucking on him made the Doctor shutter. At some point, the Doctor could feel the Master take all of him in, burying his face in the Doctor’s crotch. Then the Master began to graze his teeth against the Doctor’s sensitive skin. It was not as pleasant as the Master’s tongue. In fact, it started to really hurt. The Master added pressure each second, his jaws closing slightly, until the Doctor was almost in tears from the pain. Then he let go and spit on his cock.

“There,” said the Master. “I think you’re wet enough now.”

The Doctor swallowed.  _ Oh, god _ , he thought. Half of him didn’t want the Master to touch him again, while the other half wanted the Master to use him. That half of him began to grow to more than half. The longer he waited in anticipation, the more he wanted so desperately to be used. He moaned under the restraints, almost crying for the Master. His hips would have been in the air if it weren’t for the restraints. He tried to call out for the Master, but again the restraints were in the way.

Finally satisfied with the Doctor’s begging, the Master took off his underwear and trousers, and crawled back in the Doctor’s lap, lowering himself onto the Doctor’s length, gasping.

“Oh, Doctor!” The Master moaned. “This body of yours is so… fulfilling.” He grinned at the Doctor and began raising himself and lowering himself at a moderate pace. “You make me feel so full.”

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut, moaning at the Master’s tightness. He wanted to thrust his hips up, wanted to grab the Master’s waist. He wouldn’t be able to control himself if he weren’t strapped down. The Doctor opened his eyes, expecting to see the Master looking at him. But the Master’s eyes were closed.

The Master glanced at the Doctor only for a second. He hated to make eye contact during this sort of intimacy. He lowered his head and began kissing the Doctor’s neck and leaving hickies on him. There were bruises and teeth marks all over the Doctor’s neck. Something the Doctor would be very self conscious about later. For now though, he could care less. All the Doctor wanted was to get relief.

And that’s what the Master used against him. The Master wanted relief too, but he wanted to torment the Doctor more than anything. The Master acted as if he were so invested in the moment. He began bobbing faster and faster to the point where the Doctor was screaming. And then the Master lifted himself away from the Doctor, leaving the Doctor whining and whimpering. He was shaking. The Master gasped and laughed at him, though his own body was objecting to the sudden change.

Watching the Doctor try to scream and beg and writhe was the most amusing thing the Master has seen in awhile.

“Ooh,” the Master pouted sarcastically at the Doctor. “Poor man. He wants me so badly doesn’t he?”

The Doctor whined, pretending not to hear the Master.

The Master grabbed a fistful of the Doctor’s hair and tugged on it. “Doesn’t he?” he asked, more intimidating.

The Doctor whimpered. “Mmhm!” He moaned through the restraints.

The Master grinned. “You want more of me?”

“Mmhm!”

The Master rubbed his hole against the Doctor’s length. The Doctor wished he could thrust his hips up. Slowly, the Doctor lowered himself down, biting his lip.

The Master began to bob up and down again, the Doctor relaxed and gave muffled moaning. The Master kept his eyes shut, and if they were open he was looking away from the Doctor. Meanwhile the Doctor gazed at the Master. He wanted so desperately for the Master to look him in the eye.

The Doctor was getting so close. He breathed heavily through his nose and moaned. The Master was also getting close, but of course he refused to come first. The Doctor didn’t care. He needed relief fast. His body was sweating profusely, starting to shake again. The Master gripped the Doctor’s hair, continuing to bob his whole body up and down.

Finally the Doctor came inside the Master, screaming through the restraints. He shot up deep into the Master, shivering and trying to gasp. The Master’s eyes rolled back as he moaned. He wasn’t done yet though. He continued bouncing on the Doctor’s cock for a few more minutes before he came himself. The Doctor was so over-stimulated, it almost hurt.

The Master finally let himself come all over the Doctor’s bare chest. He moaned loudly as he did and soon slumped over against the Doctor. Both panted heavily, exhausted. The Doctor wanted so badly to hold the Master in his arms. The Master secretly wanted to hold the Doctor, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He didn’t want the Doctor to think that he cared.

The Master pulled off and stood back up. “I feel so recharged now,” he said, clearly exhausted from the work he did on the Doctor.

The Doctor’s eyes were shut. The Master could tell there was an expression of pleasure on his face.

The Master got close to the Doctor and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for being so good to me,” he said in a low voice.


End file.
